


dont know if i could ever be, without you, 'cause boy you complete me

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Oops, Super mega fluff, acting weird i meant, changbin is the hero, felix is the prince, forgive me if this sucks, guys gals and pals, how is super mega fluff not a tag???, i might continue this, im always weird, im sorry im sick so im weird, ive never written changlix, lol forgiveth me, this is just smth i wrote a while back, this is super fluffy but also a bit sad?, uwu, we've failed, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: and in time i know that we'll both see, that we're all we need.The hero was fully aware of the soft skin tinted by a pale pink blush that made up the Prince's cheeks. He reached out with his hand, calloused and rough, and stroked the velvety skin. Everything about the Prince was soft. From his footsteps to the way he spoke.IMPORTANT(real all of this pls i swear): i know that this is really short, but I wrote this just to test out some things, and decided to post it because i thought it was cute. I originally planned on continuing it and having the king and queen appear, and more characters, but i decided to keep it at this, since i was just trying things out. Buuuuuut, if people wanted, I could try and continue this? or at least give backstory. like, how they met, what led up to this, and such. but like... idk. this was just a random thing so yeah. lol sorry this is so long....





	dont know if i could ever be, without you, 'cause boy you complete me

**Author's Note:**

> i have a cold i think, so my thoughts are more jumbled than normal, so i apologize for that. but just know that this was written before i got sick lol
> 
> its super fluffy, and i hope you like it! as i said in the description, its short and sweet, but i wouldn't mind continuing it if people want me to. i might just ask my friend if i should and base my decision on that, because i trust her, but im still not too sure
> 
> lol im so sorry

As the young hero gazed at the prince, he noticed the crystal color of his irises being reflected in the tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. The hero was fully aware of the soft skin tinted by a pale pink blush that made up the Prince's cheeks. He reached out with his hand, calloused and rough, and stroked the velvety skin. Everything about the Prince was soft. From his footsteps to the way he spoke.

"I thought you were going to die." The prince's voice was soft, but even then it was sharp and broken. The hero felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, never wanting anything to harm the prince as much as this had. So, even with his bloodied tunic, swollen-shut eye, and aching joints, he smiled.

"And leave you all alone? Please! You are the sun and I'm the moon. You're light shines on me and I am lit up as well. When you aren't shining on me, then I'm forgotten." The hero spoke softly as well, but his voice was unwavering, and filled with a sweet undertone that made the prince blush darker.

The prince didn't say anything, and just leaned closer to the hero, pressing his face against the hero's. Their cheeks met, and the prince pressed his nose into the hero's neck. He sighed happily, and the hero's breath caught in his throat. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the prince's slim waist, pulling him even closer.

There was no one else in the prince's room, but the hero was still embarrassed. He felt heat from his head to his toes. But... it was a good heat. Almost addicting. He wanted to feel it more.

They stayed like that for a while, and eventually they decided that it was time to face everyone else. The prince pulled away first, and pressed a chaste kiss to the hero's lips. The hero started to sputter and his face grew red. The prince smiled and slipped his hand into the hero's.

"Shall we go? I think everyone is worried by now." The hero only nodded, and the prince led him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> well
> 
> all's well that ends well?


End file.
